The use of fully deuterated methacrylic acid for preparation of polyacrylic acid and subsequent preparation of optical fibers from such polyacrylic acid has been demonstrated to give an enhancement in the transmission distances of the optical fibers. Hence, a cost effective method for the production of large quantities of deuterated methacrylic acid is desirable. Currently, the starting material of [2H5]methacrylic acid is produced from [2H6]acetone and cyanide. The [2H6]acetone is produced by exchange with deuterium oxide which makes the production of large quantities of that material extremely expensive.
The development of alternative routes for the production of [2H5]methacrylic acid from D2 could lower the costs. Additionally, the development of routes for the production of [2H8] methyl methacrylate is desirable.